poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains
This is when the gang are going to Foundation Prime and they encounter Lord Vortech and all of the Villains in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes come out of the Portal and onto a Platform. Tish: This must be Foundation Prime. Homer: Yes, Tish. Batman: You think Tino might be under the Dazzlings' spell, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know, but I'll find out. Adagio sees them with her Spyglass. Adagio Dazzle: They're here. Lord Vortech: Now, you can take Tino to Canterlot High where they can't find you. Sonata Dusk: Oh yes! Tino: You won't get away with this, Vortech! My friends are coming here and they rescue me and the others from your clutches! Lord Vortech: Don't worry, Tino. The Dazzlings want you under their Spell. Tino: What?! Lord Vortech: '''But they won't. Until your Friends has Arrived. '''Tino: '''They will be! And they are going to stop you! Back to our Heroes '''Wyldstyle: '''Uh. Shouldn't we be over there? '''Emmet: Yes, Lucy. Batman. Have you got the feeling that we're being watched? Batman: Yes, so much for the toaster's calculations. Gandalf: It could have been worse. Just a little way off, and... Then the Floor rises and the Carrot lands on it Gandalf: Oh. That was unexpected. Lor: Not what I expected. Wyldstyle: It's solid. Hang on a second. She throws a Banana and it disappeared into the Sea Wyldstyle: Ah, nuh, y'know, we should watch where we step. Bad Cop: Good idea, Wyldstyle. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Tino. I'll save you even if you are under the Dazzlings' spell. Batman: I hope you will, Sunset. Better watch our footing. Who knows where the edges of this Place are! Emmet: Ok, Batman. Tommy: I hope we find Tino and the Other's. Robotboy: Robotboy agree. Lola: ''' Me too. '''Gus: Why would the Dazzlings want Tino? Carver: '''We don't know. But we are going to find out. '''Homer: I hope Tino is ok? Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't worry. He'll be okay, I hope. '''Batman: Same thing for Robin, Sunset. Laval: And for my Father. Owen Grady: And for Claire. Emmet: And MetalBeard. Gandalf: And Frodo. Dora Kid: I hope so, Gandalf. Lor: '''Even Yuri and Shido. '''Lisa: I hope they're okay? Marge: They will, Lisa. Let's go there and save them. Dan Kuso: Ok, Marge. Alice: Let's go rescue Tino. Runo: And the rest of our Friends. Shun: Yeah. How do we get over there? Marucho: Maybe we should solve Puzzles with the Keystones. Julie: Good thinking, Marucho. They uses the Locate Keystone Liliana: '''Did you find it? '''Tohka: '''Nope. '''Mana: '''Not quite. '''Yoshinon: '''I found one. '''Yoshinon: '''Me too. Then a Portal opens and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That is one big Marshmallow. '''Noby: '''Tell me about it. Then Mr. Stay Puft is lifting a Platform for our Heroes '''Doraemon: '''Um... Thank you, I guess. They Jump across the Platform '''El-Matadora: '''I like Roasted Marshmallow. But I don't want a big one. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Me too. '''Bad Cop: Now there's something you and Tino don't see everyday, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''I know, Bad Cop. '''Emmet: Who is that Marshmallow Man, Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. '''Brock: '''We defeated that Giant Marshmallow. '''Misty: '''Yeah, and after that Winston and Brock ate a Giant Roasted Marshmallow. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Batman: Who else you beaten before Mr Stay Puft, Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''Well... There is a Slimy Ghost, who just slimed at Peter Venkman. '''Brock: And Gozer. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: I might think Gozer is a Girl. Brock: You might be right, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yup. Gozer is a Girl. Ace Goody: Wow! I didn't know that. Riruru: I know this Gozer is beaten like Davros. Pippo: I hope Davros is with Lord Vortech. Lulli: '''And Wang Dora, how did you get a Spinjitzu from Sensei Wu? '''Wang Dora: Well, Lulli. I'll tell you. Flashback has Started Sensei Wu: '''Are you ready, Wang Dora? '''Wang Dora: Ok, Sensei. I'm ready. Sensei Wu: Begin. He's doing his Training Sensei Wu: '''You finish you training. Now is time to use your Spinjitzu. '''Wang Dora: '''Yes, Sensei. End of Flashback '''Lulli: '''So that's how you got the Spinjitzu? '''Wang Dora: '''Yes. But we have no time for that, we got to save our Friends. '''Dora-Nichov: '''We have to keep moving. '''Carver: How can we get across. The LEGO pieces have made a footage for them to walk on. Doraemon: Now to get across. Adagio Dazzle: Well? Lord Vortech: They're getting closer. And now... You better ready. Until they arrived. Aria Blaze: Sure thing. Tino: '''Help us!!! Sonata kisses Tino '''Tino: '''Get your hands off of me! (He slap her hand) '''Sonata Dusk: Sorry, Tino. I'm just giving you a kiss before you fall under our spell. Tino: '''You know that I'm still in a Cage. And it doesn't work on me. '''Adagio Dazzle: The cage is not sound-proof, so, hear us sing. Tino: '''Oh Boy. (He cover his Ears) '''Lord Vortech: I can fix that. (teleports in the Cage and moves Tino's arms from his Ears and hold them) Tino: '''(Scream) MAMA!!! '''Lord Vortech: Ok, Girls. Sing! And I don't know why that he want to call his mother for? Back to Our Heroes Ace Goody: '''What was that? '''Roboko: '''Did someone call his Mother? '''Sophia: What's that scream coming from? Bart: It's Tino! He's in trouble! Robotgirl: '''We have to hurry! '''El-Matadora: '''And we have to call his Mother. '''Dora Med: I don't know. Tino's mom is back home. Sue: I think your right, Dora Med. Sunset Shimmer: '''Looks like he need his mother for this. '''Batman: Wait. I hear something.. Jake: What's that noise? Izzy: '''Where's it coming from? '''Cubby: '''I don't know. '''Skully: '''Me too. Then they hear singing '''Stormy: '''Wait! That the song from the Dazzlings! '''Marina: But what song they are singing? Max Taylor: '''I think it is "I put a Spell on you". '''Rex Owen: Or "Battle of the Bands". Zoey: '''We have no time to explain what song they played. '''Ursula: '''She's right. We have Tino and the Other's. '''Ed: Good idea. Maybe I'll sing to my love when we get back. Zander: '''Not on your life. '''Littlefoot: Zander is right, Ed. He has a love. Cera: I hope Tino is ok. Petrie: Me think so too. Ducky: Let's keep going to Foundation Prime. Then they continue on Ena: Ok we're halfway there. Erica: '''So how can we get across? '''Kotori: '''We should use the Keystones. '''Reine: Good idea, Kotori. Origami: Same here. Godou: '''Let's do it. They are using the Keystones '''Emmet: DRAGON!!!! They saw a Dragon Owen Grady: '''Maybe it can help us. Then the Dragon makes a bridge for our heroes '''Owen Grady: '''Told ya. '''Carver: '''Well, that answers that. '''Sunset Shimmer: I'm coming to save you, Tino!! They continue on and they're path is blocked Tish: '''Let's use the Keystones. They use the Chroma Keystone '''Tish: '''Time to aim it. They aim it and arrive at their destination '''Sunset Shimmer: '''We're almost there. They continue walking and then Cragger got his Head Hurt '''Cragger: Ahh! My Head! He got a Vision of Terra he saw him having Darkness on his Hand, he saw him talking to an old wise man and he saw his Armor laying down Cragger: '''I don't what happen to me, I need to keep going. '''Gandalf: '''We are being tested and in order to progress we must be successful. '''Eris: Right, Gandalf. Rogon: ''' Something tells me we won't get Cragger back to Chima. '''Gorzan: '''I guess you right, dude. '''Batman: '''The flooring here us guiding us. We must move slowly. Robin will be just ahead. Come on! '''Worriz: Ok, Batman. Razar: '''Are we there yet, my friends.? '''Emmet: '''Almost. '''Bladvic: Let's keep going. They arrived and it's empty Emmet: That's nice. Look! There's MetalBeard's treasure chest. Laval: There's the Golden Chi! Owen Grady: And the Amber. Robotboy: And the Flux Capacitor. Homer: And that nuclear rod that was stuck on my pants. Gandalf: There's the One Ring. Batman: Kryptonite. Wyldstyle: '''Where's Metalbeard? And your Friends, too. Of course. '''Tish: No idea. Batman: '''I don't know. It's empty... '''Gandalf: '''So were the mines of Moria when I arrived with the fellowship. Be on your guard. '''Batman: '''I always am. '''Lord Vortech: Ahem. Nuh-uh-uh, those aren't for you. No... "THESE" are for you! They saw all the villains even all their enemies Lord Vortech: '''GET THEM! Then they all charge at our heroes and Scorm told the Spider Tribe's to web them on Laval and his friends and they did. And they have Tino and the Dazzlings with them. '''Sunset Shimmer: NO! TINO! Tino: Help...me. Adagio Dazzle: Forget it! He's ours now! Lord Vortech: Uh-oh. Looks like he's in trouble from the Dazzling. Sunset Shimmer: No. No!! You'll pay for this, you monsters! Sonata Dusk: And you in what army? Tish: We'll take you down, Adagio! Aria Blaze: Not today! The portal opens. Sonata Dusk: See you guys on the other side. Laval: Not so fast. He runs after them, but it was too late, the Dazzling went through the portal carrying Tino, with them. Tino: Help me! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! NO! Lord Vortech: (Laughs) Oh yes. It's over for you, Sunset Shimmer. They'll put Tino under their spell and them they'll be theirs forever. Sunset Shimmer: No... Lord Vortech: '''Did you honestly think you could just wander in to my place and steal your friends back? '''X-PO: '''Hey, guys. Soooo... This is gonna be a pain, buuuuut the rift calculations are taking longer than I thought. Use this to keep Lord Vortech pre-occupied. Then '''Lord Vortech: '''Why have an army if you have do everything yourself? I am everything... I am all powerful. Minions... deal with these interlopers. You cannot hide. Then: '''Lord Vortech: No! No! This will not happen! I AM LORD VORTECH! X-PO: '''Ah. The old creating-a-giant-spiderweb-to-stop-from tumbling-into-amassive-dimensional-rift act! Here-use this! Then '''Gandalf: '''It's time to vanquished, Lord Vortech. Then '''X-PO: '''Now hurry up! The rift won't be stable for long! Then '''X-PO: '''Sorry, I'm kinda bad at this. I fell asleep in Dimensional-rift-making class! '''Lord Vortech: '''I think this has gone on long enough! Then '''Robin: '''Batman! '''Metalbeard: '''Wyldstyle! Emmet! Bad Cop! '''Frodo: '''Gandalf! '''Claire: Owen! Lagravis: Laval! Shido: Tohka! Dorami: Doraemon! Dora Kid! Yuri: Godou! Lord Vortech: '''Friendship is a weakness. You should have just destroyed your Foundation Element. '''X-PO: '''Guys, it's X-PO! I'm under attack! It's time like these when I wish I knew how to fight not just make sarcastic comments. Then, the Portal shows up and Joker and his gang got out carrying the rest of the Foundation Elements. '''Hades: We're back! Jessie: And we got their Foundation Elements. Batman: What you do to X-PO, Joker!? The Joker: I've put a smile on his face. Here you go, boss. Lord Vortech: '''Behold. The Foundation of all Dimensions! Then '''Batman: '''All this for a green square? '''Lord Vortech: '''I can feel anything, control everything! Then, he can feel the power in inside and lefts up everything. '''Metalbeard: '''Arr! '''Robin: '''Whoa! '''Frodo: '''Gandalf! '''Claire: WHOA! Lagravis: HELP US! Shido: Tohka! Dorami: AAAA! Yuri: GODOU!! Batman: '''Hey! Give us back our Friends! '''Laval: Yeah! Like he said! Doraemon: And you better do it, now!! Owen Grady: What are you doing to our friends! Lord Vortech: '''Don't worry, the last thing I want to do is... Keep you apart! Then Lord Vortech transforms Metalbread, Robin, and Frodo into a monster. '''Gandalf: What is he doing to them?! Wyldstyle: '''He's... Insane...! '''The Riddler: The next time we mess up, is he going to do that to us? Joker: '''Let's not find out the answer to that particular riddle shall we, C'mon! '''Wyldstyle: '''Metalbeard! '''The Tri: We are the Tri. Batman: Robin, stop! The Tri: There is no Robin, only the Tri! And I've got the rest of your friends in a cage inside me! Emmet: Metalbeard! Stop what you are doing! Laval: This is not good. Owen Grady: You're telling me, they are huge! Dora Kid: Any ideas? Doraemon: Yeah! Run! Sunset Shimmer: But what about Tino? Batman: No time for that, Sunset, now let's go! They run through the portal. '''Lord Vortech: '''You can't run forever! Every Dimensions is mine! And yours will be the first to suffer! (He uses his powers to make the Tri bigger) Destroy them! And destroy their Worlds! Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts